What Lee Knew
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Have you ever been the one friend in the group that everyone assumed knew everything last? That's what everyone aside from Sasuke believes. This story reveals how observant Lee can be as a love story unfurls behind everyone else's eyes but his. NEJI/HINA


_**What Lee Knew**_

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters.**

******Warning OOC-ness**

******Sasuke: She seems to have been inspired.**

******Sera: Yes**

******Sasuke: But really…this kind of inspiration is the worst!**

******Sera: Why because it's _Neji_? Because they're cousins and it's forbidden?**

******Sasuke: NO! Because it isn't _ME_!**

******Sera: Then how can it be forbidden love?**

******Sasuke: _Technically_ she and I are distantly very, very, VERY distantly related…so it's still forbidden.**

******Sera: Yeah?**

******Sasuke: Yeah.**

******Sera: …No…**

******Sasuke: It was worth a shot.**

******Sera: A oneshot! R&R ad for those that wanted me to upload FOTB2 and have been waiting I apologize! I'm rewriting the chapter so that when it is uploaded three chapters will be uploaded at a time.**

******Sasuke: Yeah so read this oneshot and review with no flames.**

-

Despite what everyone knew about Lee, from his bowl haircut, his giant brows and his charming naiveté; Lee was not so innocent as preserved. While yes, he did not lie, and spouted out speeches of youthful-ness and seemed genuinely oblivious he proved to himself only and maybe Sasuke that previous assumptions were untrue.

Lee saw what others were too blinded to see. He observed with his eyes what went on around him in the same degree that a young child would at a very early age-and like children he was able to pick up on changes of moods. When a room suddenly grew quiet he was able to literally feel the tension as well as see it between who ever it was between

These things however were kept to himself-he knew that asking questions would do no one any good, ever and would bring about perhaps an onslaught of argumentative words and threats. Lee like helping his fellow students but some things he realized, were better kept unsaid or brought to light.

He simply acted as though he never knew anything-so when, for example; Ino and Gaara broke up due to Ino's growing crush on his elder brother Lee acted shocked, as though he had not seen it coming for months. When Sakura slept with Sasuke and then Naruto _(both had not known the other was sleeping with her)_ Lee brought an air of shock running through his face and remembered to stagger back scandalized when Naruto punched the Uchiha in the face screaming accusations. But Sasuke seemed to know.

Sasuke was like Lee, he observed everything and kept things to himself-so when he had pulled Lee aside after the whole Sakura/Naruto fiasco he had asked Lee how long he had known.

"Excuse me Sasuke?"

"How long Lee?"

"I-uh…it's none of my business."

Sasuke pressed on.

"Don't bullshit. You're like me when it comes to this shit-the observant outsider looking in. I know you know-so how long?"

It was that type of conversation that would make or break a friendship; in which case it broke the bond Sasuke had with Sakura-obviously it had been her fault for not being honest- along with Naruto…for a while.

Lee had been pretty sure that it would work out somehow.

But back to before, Lee seemed to know everything.

So when Sasuke came to the school's rooftop with two bento he was not surprised to find Lee deep within thought, his legs crossed with his big calloused hands resting on his knees.

Sasuke already knew what Lee had been thinking about.

"How long do you think before they runaway together?" Sasuke asked taking a seat on the concrete beside Lee, he loosened his blue tie in aggravations.

"Don't joke."

"I'm not joking."

Lee sighed deeply, the new bit of information had been troubling the moment he and Sasuke had walked into the chemistry lab one week ago-both holding in gasps as they stepped silently back out of the room only to hide beside the doorframe.

It had really been nothing too scandalous at all, but the air around the two in the classroom-his stares and his unsaid words was enough to confirm what they simultaneously thought.

Neji was in love with Hinata. It didn't matter that if it were anyone else that would have seen it would have thought that they were merely having a normal conversation…Sasuke and Lee saw what lay between the lines.

It was awkward for them both for a few months when it seemed that Neji, despite his calm control, would almost burst his confession to the girl-no matter what company was around. Lee often times, since Sasuke usually never joined Neji or Hinata outside of school, walked on eggshells nervously.

It was almost too much to bear when finally Hinata had her first date. Neji had stayed at Lee's house that night and had cried himself to sleep in the guest room; Lee could hear him, and when mumbles of _'Hinata' _came from the Hyuuga's lips Lee's heart almost tore in two.

"I think he confessed already." Sasuke said between bites of whatever mess his brother had made for him that morning.

Lee shrugged poking at his own food, he never usually ate what Sasuke's brother made him-not all of it anyway. A lot could be said about Itachi Uchiha's prowess but none applied to the kitchen. "I knew that already."

"Really? Did he finally say anything to you?" Sasuke asked quite surprised, he put his bento down.

"No. Hinata's been acting odd lately around him though, like she doesn't know how to explain it but when she sees TenTen cuddling against Neji's arm she seems almost jealous-so I assumed that he's confessed-it's the only way to explain why she's jealous and why Neji doesn't seem to know his ass from his elbow."

Sasuke smirked lying on his side; he rested his head in his palm with closed eyes.

"That's my metaphor…besides when have you ever said ass?"

"Now."

"Ah…but to this whole sticky situation-I'm happy for Hyuuga telling her." Sasuke chuckled. "Finally."

"What about TenTen?"

"An unfortunate bystander in the way of true unadulterated, forbidden love." Sasuke said his eyelids sliding opened slowly revealing dark gray eyes. He seemed thoughtful for a moment maybe even tired. "He's moving out of town apparently though-thinking of going to Tokyo U."

"How do you know that?"

"My brother was the one Neji was talking to about the school, since Itachi goes there and had subsequently taken the entrance exam for it he thought Itachi could give him pointers." Sasuke lay on his back staring up into the sky. "What's sad is the fact that Neji seemed so adamant about leaving home. Big brother said that Itachi keep fidgeting in his seat talking about starting over and fresh with new people."

Lee nodded thoughtfully already picturing Neji seated on Sasuke's leather couch his fingertips poking together face reddening in what Lee identified as a Hyuuga trait. It was almost depressing. "Yeah."

"About both of them starting over only he never said who he would be starting over with."

"I have an idea."

Sasuke was the only person who seemed to know Lee well enough to assume that he knew everything. It was true that Lee knew lots of things that took Sasuke a bit to pick up on.

He was somewhat pleased to know he wasn't the only strange person that seemed to know so much unable to have anyone to share of the knowledge of what he had picked up on.

-

"What are you saying Hinata? And keep it down! Lee doesn't know you're here what if he hears you?"

Lee was awake, sitting against his headboard with Sasuke lying sound asleep beside his bed or what Lee thought was soundless sleep. He wouldn't check, he said to himself, he'd rather assume for the moment that Sasuke wasn't listening.

"I-I don't care." Hinata's voice picked up.

Lee lay back on his bed sighing deeply.

"You could use your ipod like I'm about to do. I don't feel like hearing them either." Sasuke said. "Why is your room so…green anyway?'

"I lost control with a paintbrush when I was seven- now quiet down before they hear you. I'm going to take a page out of your book and listen to some music."

"Makes you kind of glad that your parents aren't gonna be home all weekend huh?"

Lee nodded then felt quite silly, as Sasuke couldn't possibly see him incline his head.

-

Hinata stared down at Neji who was lying against the blue sheets of the bed of the room he inhabited in Lee's house with shock clearly written on his face. She didn't have time to be coy or embarrassed at all, Neji was planning on leaving town and had apparently been sleeping with TenTen. Jealousy fueled her actions now, enough to make her climb up a tree and to hop onto the balcony that led into the room during a rainstorm. It was dangerous and sloppy and completely right. Just like it was right to finally admit to herself how she felt, recalling with detail the look of his face when he had told her he loved her; the anguish in his eyes when she denied him.

When she had learned from Gaara no less, that Neji had taken TenTen to a lovers hotel-that Gaara had seen them both-had determined that they had slept together by the flush on TenTen's cheeks as they left the hotel. She trusted the red head, since he often went parading on that side of town with the vast amount of lovers of both persuasions. Also, Gaara never lied.

The thought of Neji lying in TenTen's warm breast, kissing her and touching her…someone that was not Hinata pressed up against him it drove her up the wall-bringing her to the conclusion that scaling the wall to Lee's house to see Neji would fix whatever she had broken.

Now, there she was straddling his hips staring into matching eyes her hair dripping freezing rain drops on his cheeks, or maybe those were her tears-whatever she had been thinking of it was not this.

"I…love you."

And then the world went quiet, her lips moving and Neji reading them as though that was all he could do-that his ears no longer worked and the only way to determine her words was to read her plump pink lips. I love you was the farthest thing on his mind that she could have uttered.

He was in disbelief.

"…I was just afraid…I wanted so badly be with you always but I never thought that it was…was this! I never knew until last night that I was in love with you and when the thought came into my head I couldn't just stand there and pretend that I didn't love you. I couldn't just let you go on and be with TenTen because…because it kills me to know that you're with her." She shut her eyes, tears spilling onto his face, his lips. "I…I want to be one with you…I want to be the one that you lay nestled inside of-feeling warmth and pleasure and everything wonderful and good in this world and to be the one to sleep beside you so that we wake up we can kiss and cuddle and be embarrassed at being so intimate with each other but so blinding in love that we cant stop repeating it."

"I…want you and no one else…forever!"

His eyes were wide, his heart pounding furiously in his chest against his ribs. Her tears were genuine like her words. He lifted a pale hand and touched her cheeks, winding his fingers in her soft hair and pulling her lips to his in an opened mouth messy kiss. It was wet, and warm and so right…so wonderful that when they separated; when their tongues rested back into their own mouths as they gasped for air they were only too glad a moment later to crush their mouths together again.

A union of mouths and tongues and whispered whimpers of love and moans and it was all real. He had dreamed of it for so long something he figured would never ever occur except in dreams that he would have the type of dreams that kept him up for hours moaning quietly her name over and over again.

So when he sat up with her straddling his lap he treated it like a dream. When she lifted her arms as he pulled up her t-shit he treated it like a dream; when his shirt followed along with her bra and shorts and his sweat pants and underwear. It all felt like a dream. His hands touching her creamy thighs and hips, resting between them; the contrast between her soft curves and his rock hard abs was mesmerizing. A dream had never felt so real.

"Please…"

He moved forward, the tip of him breaching a wall hesitant in breaking. The walls tightening with each movement closer inside heaven the feeling of being covered in a bit of blood as he was finally seated completely. Nestled inside her warmth closer to heaven then he had ever been and the thoughts that he was a pervert and what he wanted was taboo and wrong were diminished.

"…Neji…"

Diminished when she said him name. He braced himself on his elbows staring at her closed eyes and flushed cheeks and he felt himself being brought to the reality that was; the reality was that he was lying inside the love of his life. It was real.

"I…love you." He said burying his face in her neck. "I love you so much…forever…"

-

A low whistle and then a chuckle.

"Looks like she confessed."

Sasuke had heard them, clearly as he could hear anything. His arms nestling the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling light from the window cascading on the walls in yellow light from the street lams outside.

"You listened willingly?"

"If I said yes…?"

"Then I'd call you a pervert."

Sasuke laughed, genuinely again his lips upturning widely in a goofy smile and when he was done he sat up and stared at Lee who stared back. "Pancakes?"

"Is that all you have to say? Pancakes? That's random."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rested his chin cutely on Lee's bed staring from through long black feathery eyelashes. Lee could see why Naruto was so…smitten why he had been so jealous and hurt when Sasuke had slept with Sakura-Sasuke was unnaturally and freakishly _(in Lee's opinion) _pretty.

"I was asking if you wanted pancakes. I'll cook."

"You cook?"

"Have you tasted Itachi's food? Besides I figure that will give the lovebirds more time to well…you know in privacy."

Lee was only too happy to oblige.

-

"Oh my God did you hear?"

"Huh? No way!"

"I know! Can you believe it?"

"What does TenTen have to say about it?"

"Nothing she's just so ashamed."

Talk like this had run rampant in a year's time when news broke out and even standing in the usual place on the schools roof could not quiet the dull humming of words from gossip down bellow where people passed wearing a similar uniform to his. A harsh wind blew through his hair and clothes, an indication that summer was fast approaching its warmth new and invigorating.

"So this is it?

"A new year finally ending." Lee said smiling like he always did; it made Sasuke wonder if that smile had been there since the brunet was born. He wouldn't be surprised.

"You would have thought that the rummors would have started the moment school wold have begun this year what with Hinata MIA and Hanabi refusing to acknowledge Neji as anything more then the pervert traitor." Sasuke chuckled. "Naurto and the others are at wits end about it. Really it isn't so surprising."

"Not to us since we've known all along anyway,." Lee reminded him. "Also seeing them off on the train to. Your brother was nice enough to sublet his place to them and for not asking Neji any questions on his roommate."

Sasuke shrugged broad shoulders and made a face so innocent that perhaps it would have pyut a cherub to shame. He inclined his head to the side. "I asked him to not hound Neji. That's all."

"Right."

"He wouldn't have sublet to him if he would have known a teenage girl was going to runaway with him."

"She would have turned eighteen in a few months anyway."

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke sneezed into a tissue in his hands. "So how are you going to play the unknowing innocent to the others this time? Since TenTen was your friend too she'll stifle you with questions. This is why I keep everyone at a distance they wouldn't ask me anything."

There was silence for a moment, peaceful and wonderful because now Lee couldn't hear the gossip or Sasuke's slightly nasally voice. He stared at the sun resting oddly low against the back frop of building and houses in the distance the horizon blacked almost completely from his line of vision.

He smiled.

"I play the too shocked to register the information card. That always seems to work.

"Got'cha."

Ino and Sakura were the gossipers.

TenTen and Temari were the ones who seemed to pick up on things.

Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji overheard things.

Shikamaru and Shino didn't care enough to know anything at all while Sasuke tried to pretend to be unobservant.

But Lee…Lee who was loud and bright and smiled always… who would have thought?

Lee knew everything.

**-**

******Sera: It sucks!!**

******Sasuke: That last bit about the other was what people assumed. Like Ino and Sakura gossip and Gaara would overhear things…it's what they were known for in the group-their categories. Lee was the one in the completely opposite group of what he was. The silent observer. He knew everything that usually went on but no one knew. Like me…only I'm more obvious I guess.**

******Sera: Yup. I hope you kind of like it. It's not good…but I enjoyed writing Hinata's confession. It was so romantic!**

******Sasuke: So sweet I made an appointment to the dentist.**

******Sera: …read and review no flames please!**


End file.
